Bento
by IKnowWhatI'mTalkinAbout
Summary: Being Yuji's girlfriend, Shana attempts a bento so he wouldn't have to keep eating Onigiri for lunch all the time. This wasn't really a serious one-shot, more out of a spontaneous urge to write it than anything o.O


**Hello Shakugan no Shana fans and fanfic readers! This is my first story technically, but I've actually written other stories before and I'm currently working on some right now. I'm a big SnS fan so I hope this turns out like I wanted it to. **

**Do enjoy :)**

* * *

Yuji took out two Onigiri from a bag and placed them on his desk.

"Is that your lunch Sakai-kun?" Yoshida asked when she caught site of rice triangles. He nodded as he began to unwrap one of them from their plastic wrapping.

"Why Onigiri?" Ike asked curiously, having thought his friend had left behind the days where he would bring Onigiri for lunch.

"My mother has been busy with volunteering at the clinic and hasn't had the time to make me a bento in the morning" Yuji explained. "Besides, Onigiri is easy to pick up on the way here"

"Still.." Yoshida's face brightened up. "What if I-" She stopped cold when she felt someone glaring at her. She looked up and gave the person a precarious smile. "Oh, g-good morning Shana-chan"

"Goo-mmf-d morn-m-ing" Ike tried to greet the flame haze, but it didn't come out as well as he'd hoped with food in his mouth. Yuji turned to her and smiled.

"Good morning, Shana" He greeted her as she sat down next to him.

"What if you had Hikari-chan make your bentos?" Ike suggested once he swallowed. "After all, isn't she your girlfriend?"

"Is that what girlfriends do?" Shana asked, blushing slightly at the tag 'girlfriend'. Even after they've been going out for awhile, she still couldn't get used to the fact that she was indeed Yuji's girlfriend.

"Well, that's what most do anyway" Ike replied sending the flame haze into thought.

"Just because Yoshida-san makes you bentos everyday," Yuji began, gesturing to the delicious looking lunch laid out in front of Ike. "doesn't mean that Shana has to make mine"

"I'll do it" The flame haze said, shocking nearly everyone at the makeshift table.

"Really?" Yoshida asked in disbelief. Shana nodded.

"If you make Hayato his lunches, then why can't I do the same for Yuji?"

"But.." Yuji began and her melon pan stopped in midair as she turned to look at him.

"Is there something wrong with that?" She asked.

"Well no, but..." Her eyebrows knitted together as his hesitancy started to peeve her.

"But what?" She demanded. Yuji glanced at Ike and Yoshida.

"Ano Shana-chan, what I think Sakai-kun is trying to say is that, uh, he doesn't want you to feel like you have to" Yoshida brilliantly came up with. "And I'm sure you wouldn't want to make him sick"

"W-What?!" Shana exclaimed in a fit of anger, making Yuji sweat-drop. "When has my cooking ever made someone sick?"

"Tanaka ended up in the bathroom for a few hours last week when he ate something you made in cooking class" Yoshida replied as she took a bite of her rice.

"And Saruno-san had to skip a couple classes when she offered to try the cake you made" Ike added.

Shana slammed her hands on her desk. "URUSAI! URUSAI! URUSAI!" She shouted, making everyone in the classroom go silent and look at her, but she ignored them all. She grabbed one of her melon pan's and took a big bite out of it. "I get it already"

Yuji, Yoshida, and Ike all sweat-dropped.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.. Shakugan no Shana ..:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Tadaima" Chigusa called out as she took her shoes off. She walked into the living room and saw Shana and Yuji looking up at her.

"Okaeri" He said and noticed some bags of groceries in her hands. "What are those for?"

"Actually, Sha-"

"Yuji, I'm low on melon pan, go buy me some more" Shana ordered, cutting off whatever Chigusa was going to say. He looked at her incredulously.

"But we just got-"

"URUSAI! URUSAI! URUSAI! Just do it!"

"Hai..." He reluctantly sighed and got up to leave. His mother smiled apologetically at him.

"Gomenasai Yu-chan," She took out her wallet and handed him some money and a piece of paper. He gave her a puzzled look in return. "I forgot to pick some things and since your going out already.."

"Hai, hai" He said, knowing what she was getting at. "Then, I'm off"

Once the door closed, Chigusa turned to the flame haze. "Are you ready, Shana-chan?"

The flame haze nodded and the two headed into the kitchen. Once the groceries were unloaded and laid out on the counter, Chigusa turned to the shorter girl.

"Do you really want to do this again?" She asked and when the flame haze nodded, she smiled. "Then, I think we should start with making the rice"

**Rice**

"Oh no! You put too much rice in it Shana-chan!"

"It won't stop!"

**Rolled Egg**

"Ano, Chigusa?"

"Hai?"

"Is it supposed to turn black?"

"SHANA-CHAN!"

**Salmon**

"Be mindful of the timer, I'll be right back" Chigusa said before leaving the room.

*Ding* *Ding* The timer started going off and Shana pushed, what she thought was the right button, but the dinging didn't cease. She started to push more buttons, more randomly as the noise started to peeve her. 'Why won't it stop already?!'

Chigusa entered the kitchen.

"URUSAI! URUSAI! URUSAI!"

She sighed.

**Fried Chicken**

"Do you just drop them in?"

"Hai, but be careful because it-"

"Ouch!"

"-splashes hot oil.."

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.. Shakugan no Shana ..::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Yuji sighed as he went down the crowded street, glancing down at the list his mother had given him. It was all cleaning supplies. 'Weird..' He thought.

"Oi, Sakai!" Yuji turned around and spotted Ike, maneuvering his way through the crowd and to the mystes. Yuji smiled at him.

"Hey Ike, what are you doing out?" He asked as they started to walk down the sidewalk. Ike shrugged.

"Actually, I was just on a date with Yoshida" He said and Yuji frowned.

"I hope I'm not intruding then"

"Nah. Her mom called and she needed to leave early"

"Oh"

"So, what are _you_ doing out, meeting up with Hikari-chan?" Ike asked.

"No, but I'm out here because of her. She suddenly told me to go buy her some more melon pan" Yuji explained. "Plus, my mother gave me a list of things to get"

"Ah, on errands"

They walked in silence for a few minutes.

"Ne, Sakai?"

"Hmm?" Yuji glanced over at his friend.

"How has your relationship been?" Ike suddenly asked and Yuji's eyes went wide. Ike saw his expression and quickly added, "If you don't mind me asking that is"

"I don't really mind," Yuji said and then shrugged. "It's been perfect. Why the sudden curiosity?"

"Ah sorry, it's just.." Ike trailed of momentarily. "sometimes on our dates, Yoshida seems to go into this depressed mood"

Yuji's eyebrows furrowed. "Does that happen a lot?"

Ike shook his head. "No, but it makes me think that I'm not doing something right or that she doesn't like me as much anymore"

Yuji put a hand on the other boy's shoulder. "Relax," He said reassuringly. "Yoshida wouldn't say she loved you unless she meant it"

"But-"

"Trust me"

Ike looked at Yuji warily before sighing and smiling. "Y..Your right, I'm sorry. I should've known that that isn't the case" He said, mentally scolding himself for thinking such a thing. Ike accompanied Yuji while the mystes did the rest of his shopping and then the two boys parted ways.

"Tadai-" "EEEIIIIKKKKK!" He was cut off by a yelp from the kitchen and he dropped the bags to rush into the kitchen. His eyes widened when he got there.

"O-Okaeri, Yu-chan" Chigusa said how she usually did, albeit she was covered in all kinds of different things from raw eggs to teriyaki sauce this particular time. His eyes scanned the place he once called the kitchen, but looking at it now, he wasn't sure anymore. There were pans and pots scattered on the floor, along with all different colored sauce spots; there were blobs of dark colors everywhere and there was something moving in the kitchen sink that was black.

"What happened in here?" He asked and spotted Shana on the floor with a pan in one hand and an empty egg shell in the other. She looked just like Chigusa, except the flame haze was coated in powder and had something white on the tip of her nose, whipped cream, he thought. He quickly bent down to see if she was okay.

"Well, I was giving Shana-chan another cooking lesson" Chigusa said and Yuji gave her an incredulous look.

"Did you guys not learn from the other four times not to do it here?"

"But it was earlier today that Shana-chan suddenly called me and told me she wanted to know how to make a bento" Chigusa explained. "She sounded so determined on the phone so I couldn't say no"

"Eh, bento?" Yuji looked down at Shana, who looked away from him. Chigusa used this time to slip out of the kitchen and get cleaned up.

"Does this have anything to do with that conversation we had at lunch earlier today?" He asked.

"Of course not!"

"Shana.."

"URUSAI! URUSAI! URUSAI!" She shot up to her feet and crossed her arms over her chest. "It's all your fault! You started on how you thought it would be nice to get a bento for lunch"

"It would be, but-"

"But mine will poison you, right?"

"I never said that"

"No, Kazumi said it for you" She looked down and glared at the floor. "Her and her ability to cook"

"Shana!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and tilted her chin up so she was looking at him. "I don't care about the bento. I don't care that you can't cook as well as Yoshida-san, and I would eat anything you make for me because I know you went through a lot to make it"

"Really?" She asked doubtfully. He nodded. "You don't want to break up with me even though I can't even cook rice?"

He chuckled lightly and she glared at him. "What's so funny?" She demanded.

"The idea of me breaking up with you over something so small" He said with a smile, which made her blush. He took a hold of her hands. "Shana, no matter what you say or do...or can't do, I will always love you"

"Really?" The flame haze asked hopefully.

"Of course, I love you Shana" He responded and slowly started to lean closer to her.

"I love you too" She said with a faint smile and leaned in until their lips met in a sweet kiss. They pulled away a moment later. "Yuji?"

"Hmm?"

"I'll definitely make you a bento someday" Her cheeks were tainted a light pink when he smiled at her.

"I'm looking forward to it" He said and they stood there, gazing in each other's eyes.

"Ano..." The couple's eyes widened and they turned to see Chigusa standing in the doorway, a guilty expression on her face. Shana turned away as her blush darkened to a crimson red.

Yuji coughed awkwardly as his cheeks turned a nice red. "Hai?"

"I was just wondering if you two would mind cleaning up? I got a call and need to help out at the clinic right now" She said and he nodded.

"Yeah, we'll clean up so you can go ahead and leave" He said and she smiled at him gratefully.

"Arigatou Yu-chan, Shana-chan" She opened the front door and called back, "I'm off"

Yuji sighed and looked back at Shana, who had already started to clean up. He wasn't really sure he wanted to know how long his mother had been standing there. He got down next to the flame haze and started to clean as well. He glanced over at her and noticed her face a bright red. 'Is she blushing?'

"Um, Shana are you-"

"URUSAI! URUSAI! URUSAI!"

Yep, she was blushing.

* * *

**Thanks for taking the time to read my one-shot and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Oh, and don't forget to leave a review to tell me how I did :)**


End file.
